


Private Time

by Bloodytears87



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I suck at tagging, I wanted to share cause I think I did good, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Slash, part of a roleplay I'm doing, self love, tony loving himself, while thinking of Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodytears87/pseuds/Bloodytears87
Summary: Just part of a roleplay I'm doing one facebook. Tony giving himself some love while thinking of Loki who's up stairs in the bath. Pre-relationship and basically porn without plot. I hope you enjoy it though~





	Private Time

“You’re welcome,” Tony mumbled a little, still blushing faintly from what he’d heard. “I’ll be downstairs,” he added before heading out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him as he did so Loki could have some privacy.   
  
Heading down the stairs like he said he was going to, the mechanic finished cleaning up the kitchen just for something to do. There wasn’t much to be done since he’s spent most of the last few weeks either hiding in Tennessee or hiding in his workshop. Looking back on it now he felt a little pathetic for reacting so badly to the news Thor had given him about Loki’s death. He hadn’t even known the other that long yet he was already so attached to him. Tony didn’t get emotionally invested very often but it always seemed when he did it never turned out well. The brunet just hoped this time it would be different.  
  
Shaking his head, the mechanic pushed those depressing thoughts right out of his head. That was the last thing he needed to be thinking when he was still trying to recover from his last bender. He made a promise and he intended to keep it after all. His hands already getting shaky at just the thought of having a drink, Tony went to the stove and put on a kettle to keep himself busy.   
  
“Oh, before I forget, Jarvis,” the brunet started, his tone scolding.  
  
“Sir?” Jarvis said, tone too weary for the machine he was supposed to be.   
  
“I’m pretty sure I told Loki you wouldn’t be watching him in the bathroom didn’t I?” Tony asked, pulling his cleaned mug back out of the dish rack and looking around in hopes of finding some hot cocoa mix in the cupboard.  
  
“You did, sir,” Jarvis replied promptly, already knowing where this conversation was going. “I admit I have no valid excuse for doing so.”   
  
“You will apologize when he’s out of the bathroom and you better not do it again or I’ll donate you to a community college,” Tony threatened. He found the mix packet he was looking for and tore it open before pouring the contents into his mug.   
  
“I shall, sir,” Jarvis said, for once not having a smart remark in return, knowing his creator was actually upset over it. He’d assured the trickster that he’d have privacy and Jarvis had overstepped his boundary.  
  
“Good. How are my baby bots doing on lab clean up?” Tony asked, satisfied that his A.I. knew he was serious. Instead of getting a reply several holo screens came up all showing his workshop. It looked like the clean up was nearly done. A cluster of empty alcohol bottles lined his sink, they’d found them all apparently. It was good, the brunet kept telling himself. He didn’t want to think about the ones still in the penthouse. Tony didn’t trust himself to clean them out on his own. It was probably going to be a while before he’d even be able to look at a bottle without immediately wanting a drink.  
  
Pushing it from his mind he closed the video screens and clicked the stove off as the kettle began to whistle. He fixed his drink before taking it and heading back into the living room. Unsure what to really do but knowing he wasn’t tired at all yet the brunet sat the hot drink down on the coffee table and laid down on the couch, his head resting on the arm. Picking up the television remote, Tony switched it over to Netflix and settled in to watch a few episodes of NCIS while Loki enjoyed his time alone in the bath.

Cursing himself, the mechanic's mind quickly moved back to what he’d heard. He wondered if the deity was up there continuing the job at that moment. Tony could feel his own cock stirring with interest as he remembered the sight of Loki laying in the tub completely exposed and unashamed. The brunet had no doubt he’d done it just to tease him. It had worked, of course, just the thought of the trickster laying there, giving him that wicked little grin had Tony aching with the need to be touched.  
  
Biting his lip, Tony’s gaze went to the stairs. He doubted the deity would be back down anytime soon. The brunet knew he should move to his own room but instead his hand found it’s way under the waistband of his lounge pants. Unrestricted by anything else his fingers curled around his aching cock. Slowly Tony ran his hand up his entire length and back down a few times. Biting his lip he stifles a moan that threatened to escape his throat as he ran his thumb over the sensitive tip, teasing the slit gently. He couldn’t help wondering what it would feel like if it were Loki’s slender, un-calloused finger’s teasing him instead. The mere thought sent a little spike of pleasure straight to his groin and he was unable to stop a soft moan from slipping past his slightly parted lips.  
  
Letting his hand slide down, the brunet caressed his balls for a moment before pushing his pants down enough for his cock to be freed. Tony hissed lightly as the cool air made contact with his heated flesh. Taking his heavy length in hand once more, the mechanic started working it up and down in a steady rhythm, thoughts of a certain deity running through his mind all the while.  
  
“Ha… Fuck,” he let out a breathy curse before biting his knuckle to stifle the little noises that kept escaping.   
  
Hot pleasure coursed through his body, building up with each well-timed stroke of his hand. Still, it wasn’t enough, Tony wanted more, needed to feel more. Without really thinking, his mind solely focused on his own pleasure now, the brunet dragged the finger he was biting completely into his mouth. Another stifled moan left his parted lips as he licked and sucked on the digit, all the while thinking of something else he’d rather have in his mouth instead. He’d seen the trickster’s cock, every bit of its perfection had been exposed before he’d added bubbles to the bath water. Tony wondered what it would taste like, imagined the feeling of smooth skin under his tongue. He’d take him all, he already knew. Loki had looked slightly bigger than average but the brunet was sure he could do it. Before he swallowed him whole, he’d tease that delicious little bit of foreskin first. Maybe if he was really good he could get Loki to beg for it.   
  
Pre-cum started leaking from his tip at the thought. Removing his finger from his mouth, Tony rubbed the little droplets of clear fluid around the head of his length before trailing his free hand down and swirled the damp fingers around the tight puckered entrance. Another moan escaped him and Tony didn’t even try to hold it back. Slowly his body started to relax and he was able to push a finger inside of himself. He was only one knuckle deep but the little-added bit of stimulation had the mechanic’s nerves on edge, his body humming with pleasure.   
  
Slowly the pressure in the pit of his stomach started to build. Tony fingered himself slowly, not able to much without proper lubrication. However, the hand on his cock speed up slightly to make up for it. The brunet wasn’t sure how long he continued on like that, moans tearing from his throat as he pleasured himself. Images of the deity kept floating through his mind and what he’d like to do with him. His cock began to pulse in his hand and Tony knew he was close. Sliding his finger out, the brunet moved his hand up to caress his balls as his other one moved faster, steady rhythm abandoned.  
  
“A-ha! F-fuck! Loki…” The flesh under his hand growing slightly hotter. Tony dug his heels into the couch, arching his back up hard as his length pulsed in his hand, warm spurts of cum shooting out. Releasing his still throbbing cock, the brunet dropped back down on the soft cushions, panting hard as he tried to catch his breath. “Fuck…” he cursed again.   
  
After a few moments, Tony could breath normal again. His body felt so relaxed he didn’t want to move but knew he should clean up the mess sooner rather than later. Getting up on shaky legs, the brunet made his way to the downstairs bathroom and cleaned himself up. When he finished Tony made his way back to the couch and laid back down, hoping he could pretend he hadn’t just gotten himself off to thoughts of Loki when the other came back after his bath.


End file.
